


The Boyf’s: a ficlet compilation

by starryeyedwriter



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Anxiety, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Pet Names, Pierced!jeremy, Post sex talk, autistic!michael, boyf riends - Freeform, loving boyf, more tags to be added as ficlets are added, okay its a fic i wrote for my pal (well the first one is) and he has Aspergers, period mention, still super cute tho, trans!michael
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-02-23 10:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13188345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryeyedwriter/pseuds/starryeyedwriter
Summary: Trans!Michael gets his period and Jere over reacts





	1. Burden

Jeremy knew something was up. Michael was quiet, chewing on his stim necklace hardcore. This wasnt usual Michael Mell behavior. Sure, the dark, short teen had Aspergers (he didnt care so much that his boyf was even on the autism spectrum, he just wanted him to be happy). After class Jeremy pulled him into an empty classroom, startling the shorter teen.

“Whats wrong baby,” Jere asked gently, his hand caressing Michaels cheek, “you know you can talk to me...”

Michael hesitated. He wasnt much in a talking mood. But seeing how worried Jeremy was, he knew it was time.

“I feel like a burden...”  
“What.....?”  
“Y-You heard me. You miss class time because I get overloaded by students talking, you miss rehearsal because I need someone to help keep me grounded. I. I feel like Im ruining your life....”

Jeremy’s faced softened greatly and he pulled Michael into a hug, nuzzling him gently. Michael took in all of he could of Jeremy’s scent. When they finally separated, Jeremy took both of his hands and kissed him.

“Michael you are not a burden. I love you so much, you’re so good for me. You stay and wait through rehearsal even on your bad days, you still love to cuddle. You’re such a good person, and sure you have your bad days, but who doesnt. I dont care as long as you love me..”  
“I.. I..”  
“Shh. Lemme finish. You let me know when things are too much, you are so adorable when you bite on that little donut or your spaceship. I love how you have the dino ring to fidget with. You’re so good Michael. You love sharing all your interests. I adore you Michael.”

Thats when Jeremy realized his boyfriend was shaking.

“Hey. You okay?”

Michael just nodded, tears shimering down his cheeks. 

“Y-Yeah! I just. I love you so much Jeremy. Im so lucky to have someone who cares.”

Jeremy somewhat scoffed. 

“Who cares? Michael Mell I more than care about you. I love you.”

Michael smiled, blushing as Jeremy kissed him.

”Can you make it the rest of the day?”

Michael nodded, smiling like crazy.

”After school we’ll go play video games and cuddle. Eat snacks and maybe your moms will play a game with us! Sound good?”

”Anything sounds good when it involves being with you.”

Now it was Jeremy’s turn to blush.

”Alright then its settled. Lets get to class so that the day might go by faster. I cant wait to cuddle.”

 


	2. That Anxious Feeling

“Are you still awake...?” Michael asked softly.  
“Mmm. Kinda. Whats wrong?”

He sat up, running his hand through his hair.

“I-I dunno. I just.. dont feel right.”  
“In what context?”  
“Emotionally and physically... I feel sick...”  
“You need a bucket?”  
“N-No.”

Michael sniffled, tears rushing from his eyes suddenly. Jeremy sat up immediately, pulling Michael into his lap to hold him as he cried.

“Shh. Its okay baby,” he said softly, “I’ve got ya.”  
“Im sorry...”  
“Hush love. Its okay to cry. You need to cry sometimes. It happens. I cry for no reason. Just breathe. You’ll get through this. And theres a plastic trashcan if you feel like throwing up okay? Just breathe Michael.”

Michael did his usual breathing exercises, trying to calm down. And slowly he did, curling up tighter into Jeremys hold.

“Come on, lets go to the basement, put on some disney movies, and sleep there. Okay?”

Michael nodded and stood, waiting for Jeremy before clinging to him as they made their way to the basement. They sat together in one beanbags, a few blankets draped across them, and using the second beanbag as the second half of the bed. Michael was asleep before Jeremy even got a movie on. The taller sighed, holding Michael tight.   
“Good night Michael. I love you..”


	3. Post Sex

There they laid, naked even though it had been over an hour since they’d had sex, Michael cuddled into Jeremy’s side with one of Jere’s lanky arms wrapped around him. There had been no talk. What had started out as two best friends mindlessly teasing and poking fun at each other ended not in fucking or meaningless sex, but true loving making. Neither had ever had sex before, so the fact they had done what they did was a true feat.

Suddenly, Jeremy spoke.

“I think I’ve been holding myself back from falling in love with you all over again...”  
“What...? All over again?”

Jeremy sighed, squeezing Michael so the shorted wouldnt move.

“Ive liked Christine for the last three years yeah, but before her, I had fallen in love with you.. but. Thinking you’d never return the feeling, I forced myself to move on...”

Michael was quiet, drawing with his finger on the pale teens chest.

“Ive just. Been holding back my love in general... I mean, I feel for you YEARS ago. Probably sixth or seventh grade. And now we’re seniors, and just had really passionate. Whatever you wanna call it. But that was not just sex Jeremy...”  
“I-I know. I also know I wanna be with you Michael. In more than a bro way. I. I wanna be your boyfriend,” Jeremy finally sputtered out.  
“I do too.. should one of us...?”  
“No. Just. We know. Theres no need to ask.”

Michael nodded and looked at Jeremy, smiling as he pushed his boyfriends hair from his face.

“Can I kiss you,” the shorter teen asked.

Jeremy didnt reply, pulling Michael up for a kiss, so gentle and sweet yet so passionate. Once they finally stopped Michael settled back into his spot and they fell asleep, satisfied.


	4. Shark week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trans!Michael gets his period and Jere over reacts

Michael Mell hates when he gets his period. He cant wear boxers, Jeremy talked to him about binding too much while its ‘shark week’. He was going to hurt himself and Jeremy was right to point that out. So he wore sports bras and his biggest christmas sweaters. Michael was very happy Jeremy was his friend and boyfriend during this time of he month.

But sometimes he went over board. Chocolate, pillows, heating pad, water bottles, Advil. Jeremy everything he thinks Michael needs. Sometimes Michael had to tell him to stop. Today was one of those days.

He had worn sweatpants, his favorite Christmas sweater that lit up, and was feeling better than most times when he had his period. But Jeremy didnt care. He had lots of things for Michael.

“Hey there handsome,” Jeremy said happily, “I have presents for you!”  
“Jere...”  
“Nah. Hush.. lets see. Some chocolate, advil, water, and a slushie,” Jeremy handed him everything and Michael sighed.

“Babe. You know I love you. Like. More than anything in the world. But Jeremy you need to chill. Its just a period. It lasts a few days and is gone. I dont need all this. But I do appreciate a free slushie.”

Michael put the other things in his locker and slurped at the slushie.

“O-Oh... Im sorry Im just... still not used to all of this I guess. Im still getting used to it.”  
“Dont worry. I appreciate that you care. Now come on, lets go to lunch. I might not need that other stuff, but I need some cuddles.”  
“Cuddles are my specialty. Oh! I also brought us lunch from McDonalds. Thanks for letting me take the cruiser.”  
“Of course. as long as you got my damn nugs.”  
“Of course I got the nugs!”

Michael chuckled and walked with Jeremy to the student lounge, cuddling with him as he nibbled on his nuggets before taking a nap.


	5. Equals

“Did you really just insult Captain America in front of me?”  
“What,” Michael said, playing Injustice 2 on his phone, “Im just saying. Cap would totally get his ass kicked by a real super hero. Like Superman. Or even Batman like. Fuck. Why arent any of the villains in Marvel like. Real scary villains?”  
“You dont think Loki is scary?”  
“No! The Joker is scary. The Penguin is scary. Loki? Weak. That Francis character in Deadpool? Lame as fuck dude!”

Michael paused his game and looked at Jeremy.

“What? Are you really that hurt about how I feel about this?”  
“Im not hurt,” Jeremy defended, voice somewhat hurt.  
“Oh Jere...”  
“Dont,” Jeremy said, trying not to cry.  
“Why are you crying?”  
“I dont know,” Jeremy yelled, standing up and walking across the room, “we’ve never disagreed on anything like this and I dont know how to deal with it okay!?”

Michael got up and went to Jeremy, hugging him from behind and kissing the back of his head.

“Why cant DC and Marvel be seen as equals. They both have their good and their bad.. like Ant Man. That was shit...”  
“So was Batman vs. Superman..”  
“But DC did great with Suicide Squad.”  
“And I admit, Age of Ultron was pretty bomb.”

Jeremy turned in Michael’s arms and laid his head over Michael’s heart. Once he calmed down they separated, Jeremy trying to dry his eyes.

“We good babe?”  
“Yeah. Of course.”

Michael smiled and kissed him, nuzzling him happily after.

“Now. Lets play some old ass fighter games on my Atari.”


	6. Best Boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So PJ is pierced Jeremy, an au created my by friends Minmi and lovenotLOVE (their ao3). Hope ya enjoy

PJ walked up to his boyfriend, grabbing his amazing ass gently as he kissed his cheek.   
“Hey,” Michael said sadly.  
“Hey. Whats wrong?”

Michael sighed and shrugged out of PJ’s hold.  
“Dysphoric. I just dont wanna be touched right now.”

PJ frowned and grabbed him, dragging Michael into the bathroom, locking them in a stall.  
“Talk to me Mikey,” he said gently.  
“Jere please. I just...”  
“Talk.”  
“I lost my binder and Im freaking out because my hoodies not hiding my chest well. Thankfully I’ve been on my hormones long enough I dont get my period ever but I still cramp. My body just doesnt feel like its mine today and I cant stand it...”  
“Is there any way I can help handsome,” Jere asked gently, hand tracing his boyfriends side.  
“I. Can we just skip class and go cuddle in my car. My back seat windows are tinted and I just. Dont wanna be seen by our friends right now.”  
“Of course. Come on if we go now we’ll be able to miss all the teachers.”

Michael let PJ lead him out of the school and to the PT Cruiser. The smaller unlocked the car and quickly got in, locking it once they were both settled. They sat across the backseat, Michael laying in Jeremy’s lap. PJ kissed his hair softly, massaging his shoulders. Eventually Michael fell asleep, and PJ let him, holding him as he went on his phone and ordered Michael two new binders, one for everyday use and one for exercise. He got them on next day delivery, paying extra but for his boyfriend anything was worth it. After an hour, PJ woke Michael up, shaking him gently.   
“Babe,” PJ said softly, “come on. Wake up we need to go back to class.”  
“Five more minutes...”  
“No. You need to wake up hon.”

Michael groaned and sat up, stretching.   
“How long was I out?”  
“About an hour. Feeling any better?”

Michael shrugged, leaning back.  
“I guess. I still feel like garbage, I just wanna get top surgery. I dont want to need to bind any more...”  
“We’re saving up, we’re getting so close to paying for it baby. But for now you need to stay safe. Plus maybe its good you couldn’t find your binder. You need to take breaks from it or else you might never be able to get top surgery.”

Michael groaned and put a hand on either side of his boyfriends face and squeezed his face.

“Shut up... I guess lets get going to class.”

Michael slowly got out of the car, waiting for Jeremy before starting to walking to class again. Jeremy held his hand and smiled as the bell rang to let class out.

“Perfect timing. Come on, it’ll be like we never left.”


	7. First time for everything

“I could kiss you right now!”

Michael stopped, his character dying in the game.

“W-What....”

Jeremy bolted up from where he sat. He just realized what he said.

“Do. Do you really mean that,” Michael asked, not noticing Jeremy had paused the game.  
“I-I mean... yeah?”

Michael launched across the beanbags and tackled Jeremy kissing him happily. After a few minutes passed, they separated happily. Both had huge grins on their face and it was mere seconds before Jeremy burst out laughing.

“W-whats so funny!?”  
“Why havent we done that before,” Jeremy asked laughing, “that was amazing!”

Michael smiled and sat up a bit.  
“I dunno. But that was fun.”

they were quiet for a minute.

“So uh... whats this mean,” Michael asked.  
“What do you mean?”  
“For us. We just. Made out?”  
“Yeah. I. I dunno! We just spent 10 minutes sucking face. I havent thought much further than my boner can.”

Michael started laughing at that, falling back and cuddling close to Jeremy.

“Lets just relax for now then,” Michael said, “maybe we’ll get high, I might suck your dick, and then we’ll make out and cuddle some more.”  
“S-Sounds good to me!”


	8. Attachment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Text convo between mike and jere

[micha]: You thought you could get away with that, didn’t you?  
[miah]: wtf are you talking abt  
[micha]: you know just what im talking about!  
:photo attachment:  
[micha]: and dont give me that: it isnt what it looks like bullshit. Thats you and christine holding hands and kissing dude.  
[miah]: michael please. She and i are just friends now you know that!  
[miah]: also how tf did you get these pics???  
[micha]: rich but thats not the problem! You kissed her babe.... how am I supposed to trust you!?  
[miah]: michael fucking mell i also kissed you on the cheek until 5th grade. That was all it was. A platonic cheek kiss  
[micha]: why should I believe you?  
[miah]: :photo attachment:  
[miah]: see. Christine and i were just talking about this day. We went to the mall and got sushi before going clothes shopping. The squip left me with clothes ill never wear so we donated them and she bought me shit i would wear! Thats why i kissed her  
[micha]: still...  
[miah]: still what michael?  
[micha]: still. Im mad okay!  
[miah]: would me coming over and us cuddleimf make things any better?  
[micha]: maybe...  
[miah]: what if i bring sushi, the pot you bought me thats the hella good shit, and slushies.  
[micha]: okay. That would make things better.  
[miah]: be there in 20 doofus  
[micha]: <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as of today, 12/30/17, this is all the oneshots I have that arent really long enough to be a fic I’d like to post. I will be making more soon though. If you’d like to request something, leave a comment or send me an ask on my tumblr @starryeyed—dreamer! Stay tooned for more


	9. Bad Days

Michael could tell all day that something was up with Jeremy. He didnt address it though. Jeremy would talk when he wanted. But when he hadnt been better the next morning when he picked his boyfriend up, Michael questioned him.  
“Hey. Before we go to school... are you alright? You were really off yesterday and you just. Don’t seem yourself.”

Jeremy sighed, running his hand through his hair.

“The squips back and he just. Pops up when I fuck something up, even if its just this minor thing in class, and makes it huge. I know I should’ve told you and gotten dew but. I just. I dunno.”

Michael gently took Jeremy’s hand and squeezed it.

“Its okay. Stuff happens, and you can come to me when ever. I just want you to stay safe okay?”  
“Yeah. Okay,” Jere said, squeezing Michael’s hand.   
“Alright. Look. You, me, take out, Netflix?”  
“You wanna skip?”  
“Yeah. Come on. Tell your dad you aren’t feeling well. I’ll tell my moms Im gonna take care of you. Okay?”

Jeremy smiled and nodded. Nuzzling Michaels hand as they drove back to Michaels house. They both let their parents know what was happening. Once they were safely inside and changing back into pajama’s, Jeremy’s were just a pair of Michael’s sweats and a too big teeshirt. Michael called for Uber Eats and got them to pick up iHop for breakfast. He left the instruction to call upon arrival.

After everything was figured out, Michael and Jeremy went to the basement and cuddled in one of their two beanbag chairs, Jeremy curled up in Michaels lap.

“So. The usual? Disney movies?”

Jeremy nodded.  
“You need a dew?”  
“No. Im okay. Thank you,” Jeremy said smiling, “Im okay as long as you’re here.”

Michael smiled and kissed his head. After eating and watching a few movies, Michael noticed Jeremy had fallen asleep. He smiled and got up with the taller in his arms and carried him to the couch they never used. He laid down with his boyfriend on top of him and fell asleep, snuggled up with his boyfriend happily.


	10. College

Getting ready for college was scary. He and Michael had scored a dorm together at TCNJ. So slowly, Jeremy was packing up his room. His father decided he needed to down size since Jeremy wouldn’t be around any more.

He was sitting on the ground, inside his closet. He was going through a box when he found a locket Michael had given him before junior year. He opened it and saw the photos of the two of them. Tears rushed to his eyes. Certain things like this just reminded him of how shitty he was to Michael. He still hated himself sometimes when he thought about it too much.

There he sat, upset and staring at the necklace. Some how he had forgotten Michael was coming over to pick up some of their boxes to get ready for the move the next day.

“Jere?”

Jeremy jumped, sticking his head outta the closet.

“H-Hey! Sorry. I forgot you were coming.”  
“Really? Wow. I thought you loved me.. hey whats wrong?”

Michael walked over to him and plopped down, stealing a kiss before looking at what he was crying over.

“Im sorry,” Jeremy said, nuzzling into Michaels side.  
“For?”  
“Junior year...”  
“Jere. You know I forgive you.”  
“I know but fuck Mike. This locket. I just.”  
“Shh.”  
“Its so hard to forget..”  
“I know. But babe I swear it’ll get easier,” Michael reassured.   
“I know..”  
“You done packing?”  
“Yeah. Just. Helping dad now. You packed up?”  
“Yeah. Moms are cryin’ like crazy. They’re so proud of me.”

Jeremy smiled kissing Michael again.

“Hey. Can we. Can we take some new pictures for the locket?”  
“Yeah! Then you can keep me inside the locket you got when we were sixteen.. Right next to your heart where I should be.”  
“Hey. You arent next to my heart. Mike. You’re in my heart.”

Michael squeaked, hugging Jeremy and pulling him down. They laughed happily and stared each other for a moment before relaxing.

“You ready for tomorrow?”  
“Im excited. Plus we’re an hour away from home so we can visit all the time.”  
“Yeah. Im glad you’re stuck with me for dorms.”  
“Im happy to be stuck with you.”

Jeremy smiled and kissed Michael gently, not moving away too far after.

“Hey Jere?”  
“Yeah?”  
“I wont ever let you go..”  
“Whats that mean?”  
“It means... will you marry me?”

Jeremy gasped before kissing Michael happily.   
“Of course.”


	11. Rejection

Rejection hurt. And Michael Mell knew it well today. He had asked a new crush out, hoping to help himself move on from Jeremy. Even though is best friend and his long time female crush had decided to stay friend (after all that!? Really Jeremy!?), Michael knew there was no chance he would ever be with the boy. He could date anyone now. Even Brooke would probably take him back and they did seem like they could work out if they tried.

So Michael asked out one of the guys he knew was gay. And he was attractive. And funny. All and all he was a good guy. But rejection. Hurt.

There he sat, surrounded by ice cream in his basement as “You Cant Always Get What You Want” played from his computer. Jeremy had let himself in when he heard what had happened, going to the basement where he knew his friend would be.

“Michael?”  
“Go away..”  
“What are you doing?”  
“I’m gonna eat fifty fucking cartons of ice cream and then pass out and die like a warrior. Thats what.”  
“What because some dude turned you down? I didnt even know you liked him...”  
  
Jeremy plopped down next to him and stole a carton of ice cream.

“He was cute. Id bang him if I could but. He’s not the one Ive had an eye on. But Im way out of my crush’s league. He probably doesnt even like guys...”  
“You dont know that,” Jeremy said, stuffing his face, “maybe he’s just. In the closet cause he’s scared... maybe he just got over some bad shit in life and realized he does like guys but. Doesnt know how to tell anyone...”  
“J-Jere...”  
“Maybe he’s terrified that his feelings wont be returned back and he does like you. Maybe he’s scared he’ll be bullied, even though his one new friend would kick anyones ass who tried... m-Maybe he just. Had a fucking super computer in my brain screaming Im straight. That my crush will only ruin my status...”  
“Jeremy....”

A tear fell from Jeremy’s eyes.

“Im just scared...”

Michael took the ice cream from Jeremy and put their cartons to the side, sliding into his friends lap. He knew when Jeremy ended up like this he just needed some time to calm down, to forget about the squip. Michael played with Jeremy’s cardigan until his friend calmed down.

“Jere?”  
“I-Im sorry... did I..”  
“No. You just. Did it again..”  
“Fuck.. Im sorry, did I say anythi...”

Michael cut him off with a kiss, tears pouring from his brown eyes.

“You said nothing wrong.”  
“M-Michael...”  
“I love you..”

Jeremy sat there with his mouth open, not sure what to say.

“I. I...”  
“You dont have to say it back right now. I know you do Jere. Lets just. Go relax in bed okay?”

Jeremy nodded, getting up and following Michael to the bedroom. They laid together and Michael fell asleep first, snoring as usual.

“I love you too...”


End file.
